


Klaustrophobisch

by JustAnotherWriterChica



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriterChica/pseuds/JustAnotherWriterChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca bumps into Kommissar in an elevator after Worlds and things start to get interesting... then the elevator shuts down, trapping the pair. That's when Beca learns that Kommissar is claustrophobic and is having a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca walked down the dark hall towards the bright elevator. Not being able to sleep she had decided to roam the hotel the Bellas were staying in. The night had been overwhelming, between the excitement of winning worlds and the adrenaline from the after party, sleep wasn’t going to come for a long time. The rest of the Bellas had passed out upon entering their rooms so Beca was all alone. That was until the elevator doors opened.

There she was. The blonde german was pacing the elevator, shaking her head back and forth, causing strands of hair to fall out of her bun. Kommissar wore the same tight black leather dress that she had worn at the party and Beca automatically knew this would become a bad situation for herself. The woman made her forget english on a daily basis so there was no way she could keep her cool in this circumstance. 

Beca had started to back away when Kommissar looked up and gave her a wide-eyed grin. “Little Maus.”

“Uh.. hey.” Beca said shyly, cursing in her head as she stepped onto the elevator. She eyed the woman warily and stood as far away as possible. 

Kommissar kept her eyes on Beca as she leaned back onto the wall comfortably, not giving any sign that she was uneasy in this situation. They stood in silence for a few moments as they passed the next two floors. 

Beca had finally convinced herself that she could talk without giving the other woman an angry compliment, when the elevator came to an abrupt stop, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. Then the florescent lights turned off, replaced by pitch black darkness and a stunning silence. “Shit, really?” Beca huffed under her breath. 

She could hear Kommissar searching for something, her hand brushing by Beca every now and then while she felt around for the object. “Gott sei Dank.” Kommissar sighed heavily. She had found the object, her phone, which she used as a flashlight. 

A voice came over the intercom, “Elevatoren er blevet beskadiget, men vi arbejder på problemet nu. Kan du bevare roen, tak.” Afterwards Kommissar had started to spout out some obscene language which made Beca appreciate her knowledge of German.

“Kommissar? Tell me what they said, unlike you, I only speak two languages.” Beca asked fearing that the worse had happened. She waited for Kommissar’s reply and, after a minute and some rapid, shallow breathing, it came in short bursts. 

“The elevator. Is broken. They are trying. To fix it.” Beca couldn’t see Kommissar but she could hear the panic in her voice and her now jagged breathing. Beca picked up the blonde’s phone, pointed it on the older woman and was met with an image of fear. The german was violently trembling and her hand was clutching her chest, her eyes looking around wildly and her hair had come undone, stray pieces falling in her face. 

The sight was more than enough to make Beca nervous. “W-what’s wrong? Tell me how I can help you.” Kommissar shook her head and could not meet Beca’s eyes so Beca grabbed her free hand, firmly repeating herself.

Kommissar took two deep breaths and met the younger girl’s eyes. “I am ... what is the word? Klaustrophobisch.” She gave Beca a nervous look hoping that she understood. Beca nodded her understanding and pushed aside any fears she had. She sat in front of Kommissar and grabbed both of her hands.

“Okay, well... now I know something about you.” Beca tried to calm her down. “Claustrophobia is your fear, probably the only thing you’ve ever been scared of right?” Kommissar smiled slightly but continued on in her panicked state. “That’s okay, my fear is apiphobia.” Beca offers. 

Kommissar shakes her head. “What? Is that?” She puffs. Beca shrugs and smiles, “Fear of bees, so you can imagine what spring is like for me.” Kommissar relaxes a bit, beginning to take deeper, more spaced out breaths. “Okay now tell me something about you.” 

She nods taking a second to think about this. “My real name is Luisa. Kommissar is just a stage name given to me by DSM.” She said this slowly, testing her lungs, giving a small nod when she finished. “Your turn.”

“Okay, Luisa.” Beca said, testing out the name, and liking the way it rolled off her tongue. “I’m having troubles with my boyfriend, Jesse. We’re probably gonna break up soon.” Beca sighed, thinking about the argument that had ensued before she returned to the hotel. Another reason she couldn’t sleep, but she didn’t know what had made her tell Ko- Luisa that. “Okay, you.”

The girls continued to hold hands even though Luisa’s breathing had returned to normal and she no longer noticed the small space or the darkness surrounding them. “You want to know the real reason I came here?” Luisa said with a smirk, the light of the phone perfectly illuminating her angelic features. 

Beca nodded and Kommissar slowly said, “Well kleine maus, I came here to see you.” Beca felt her cheeks heat up and knew they had turned a deep shade of red but hopefully Luisa wouldn’t be able to see that. “Why did you want to see me?” She questioned.

“To talk to you of course, and see if you wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow.” Luisa stated confidently, letting her stiff form relax slightly. Meanwhile Beca’s mouth dropped, she doubted she had heard right. “You came to ask me out?”

“Ja, Copenhagen is a beautiful city and I would love to show it to you.” Luisa replied, giving Beca’s hands a slight squeeze. 

Beca wanted to say yes but she was in such a state of shock that she could only shake her head in disbelief. Luisa must have thought that meant 'no' because she immediately retracted her hands and stood up, moving as far from Beca as she could. It was at this time that the lights came back on and the elevator resumed its downward motion. As Beca was about to tell Luisa she would actually love to go out with her the elevator opened and Luisa stepped out quickly, walking towards the lobby doors. 

Beca had to jog to catch up with Luisa’s quick stride and when she finally caught up to her she tried to explain, “Wait! Luisa wait, that’s not what I meant!” But Luisa didn’t want to hear it so she kept walking, picking up her pace. 

Beca ran in front of the tall german and grabbed her by the collar of her dress, pulling her down to so they were about the same height. Beca quickly pressed her lips to Luisa’s, hoping her actions would express what her words couldn’t.

It worked apparently because Luisa deepened the kiss, holding the back of Beca’s neck with one hand while the other ran through Beca’s hair. Luisa led them to the nearest wall while Beca stumbled around blindly, trying to keep their mouths connected. The german woman pulled back after a minute leaving Beca happy and breathless. Feeling confident once again, Luisa had donned her usual smug grin and took a few steps towards the door.

She was stepping out of the hotel when she turned and said, “In that case, I’ll pick you up about noon?”

Beca called after her, “Okay. Why do you taste like strawberries?” 

 

After giving herself a few minutes to recover Beca slowly walked back to the elevator. What the hell did she just do? She didn’t think she would have it in her to do that to anyone, let alone Kom- Luisa. She stepped into the elevator and stared blankly at the spot where she had sat not even ten minutes ago. She stayed like that for the entire elevator ride, only snapping out of it when the doors opened at her floor. 

She walked down the hall and into her room, making sure to be quiet as she was sharing the room with Chloe. Beca quickly changed before tiptoeing to bed, and had just crawled under the covers when Chloe sat up and questioned her, “Where did you go?”

Beca was so startled she nearly fell out of her bed. “Jesus, Chloe! Give a girl some warning!” 

Chloe waited for Beca to straighten herself out before repeating her question and turning on a table lamp. Beca stared at her for half a second, trying to find a reasonable answer. She decided a half truth would be good, “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk around the hotel.”

Chloe looked at her skeptically, “Fine if you don’t wanna tell me where you really went then you don’t have to.” Chloe laid down again turning away from Beca, “You have some lipstick left on your lips.”

Beca wiped her hand across her mouth and sure enough there was a ruby red streak on her palm. “Dammit. Fine you really want to know where I went? I was walking around the hotel but I ran into Kommissar, well actually her name's Luisa.”

Chloe sat up again at the mention of Luisa, staring at Beca with wide, eager eyes. “Then what happened?” 

Beca rolled her eyes and continued on with her story. “Well, we were in the elevator when it broke down. Turns out Luisa has claustrophobia so I had to stop her panic attack by telling her about myself and helping her to breathe. So while we were talking she told me that the reason she came over was to ask me out.”

Chloe gasped in excitement but Beca pushed on, “So then I was completely shocked and, like an idiot, I shook my head because I couldn’t believe it, so she stormed out of the elevator. I tried to catch up with her but those perfect legs kept on moving and I had no way to slow her down so I grabbed her and I kissed her. Now we’re going out tomorrow at twelve and I’m so fucking nervous and excited.”

Chloe squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down on her bed, “I knew this would happen! Amy owes me twenty bucks! Ah! I’m so excited for you! Where are you going? Are you excited? Can I-” Beca leaned over and clamped a hand over the red head's mouth.

“What do you mean you called it and why does Amy owe you twenty bucks?” Beca was trying to figure out the meaning of the girls questions. Was she really that obvious? Well the angry compliment-insults probably gave her away.

Chloe gave her one of those "could-you-be-more-of-an-idiot" looks. “You two flirted anytime you were in the same area. You practically drooled over her when she was dancing at the riff off. She was constantly looking over at you all night at the after party and you almost followed her out of the club.” Beca blushed a deep shade of red upon hearing this. She hadn’t known she was that obvious and Chloe was practically slapping her with reality.

“Oh. Well then.” Beca tried to find coherent words. “I have no idea where we’re going. She just said that she wanted to show me Copenhagen and walked out of the hotel.” She shrugged thinking about the night’s events. 

“Hmm. Well she’ll probably take you out to eat and then I guess the rest of the day is really up to her. Maybe she’ll take you to her favorite places, Germany isn’t that far so she’s probably been here a few times.” Chloe had laid down again and was staring at the ceiling with her thinking face on in full force. 

“Honestly I don’t really care, it’ll just be great to be with her.” Beca sighed and she heard Chloe ‘awe’ in response. She rolled her eyes at the girl and reached over, shutting out their light. “Get some sleep, nerd.”

“Alright fine. Good night.” She could hear the smile on the girl’s face but decided to drop any other conversation. “Good night.” She echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I'm sooooooo sorry this update took so long. My life went to complete hell after I posted the first chapter and writing has been hard for me since. I had enough creativity to post my one shots but I never had enough energy to tackle this fic. Hopefully I'll be updating more often but for now enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Beca woke up feeling fully refreshed and ready to go, until she remembered her date that afternoon. Looking at her phone, she was relieved to see that it was only eight o’clock. That gave her four hours to get ready before Luisa came to pick her up.

Beca smiled to herself, remembering last night’s events. Getting into the elevator, the lights going out, helping Luisa, getting asked out, and finally kissing Luisa. She let out a sigh, that had been one hell of a kiss and her first kiss with Luisa was so different than her first kiss with Jesse.

Shit. She is going out with Luisa but she still hasn’t broken up with Jesse. “Oh fuck.” 

Chloe was already out of bed and ordering room service in the next room when she heard Beca curse. “What? What’s wrong?”

Beca got up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over to where Chloe was sitting. By the looks of it, the red head had been up for a while. She was fully dressed for the day, make up partially done, and it looked like she was in the middle of doing her hair when she decided she wanted breakfast.

“I still haven’t broken up with Jesse and Luisa’s taking me out on a date at twelve. You know we’ve been really distant for a while now and it doesn’t look like it’s going to get any better now that we’re leaving college, but neither of us have actually mentioned breaking up yet.” Beca quickly explained.

Chloe nodded, taking in the information. “Listen Becs, as your personal Jiminy Cricket, I’m going to give you some advice. Just break up with the poor boy. It’s the best thing for both of you. Jesse doesn’t seem that opposed to the idea and obviously you are interested in seeing other people.”

Beca sighed heavily. She knew Chloe was right and honestly the relationship had been over months ago even though they hadn’t officially ended it. “You’re right Chlo. He’s the first real relationship I’ve had though and for a long time he was home. It’s just kind of hard to let go of that, you know?”

Chloe gave her a sympathetic smile. “I know, but it’s not healthy to keep going on like this. Think of it this way. Would you rather be in a relationship with someone who will follow you obediently like a puppy and say exactly what you want to hear? Or would you rather be with someone who will be right by your side and will tell you what you need to hear even if it’s hard?”

“The second one.” Beca replied without thought.

“That’s not Jesse. Go give him the news Becs. It’ll hurt for a little while, but you got someone picking you up at twelve that will tell you what you need to hear.” Chloe grinned up at Beca before looking her over. “But first, go take a shower. You look like someone threw you out of a moving car.”

Beca smiled and shook her head. “Thanks Beale, I can always count on you.” She walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up before stripping down and stepping in. As Beca washed her hair she began coming up with ways to break the news to Jesse.

By the time she got out of the shower she still hadn’t come up with a good way to dump Jesse so she decided that she would just wing it. Beca checked the time, it was nine now, she still had three hours.

She threw on a random t-shirt and a pair of shorts, leaving her wet hair down. She would get ready for her date later, it would be cruel to Jesse if she flaunted the fact that she was going out as she broke up with him. 

She told Chloe that she was going to see Jesse as she stepped out of the door. Jesse and Benji were staying a few floors down so it only took Beca a few minutes to get there. 

Beca probably spent five minutes trying to work up the courage to knock on the door when Benji opened it, walking right into her. “Oh my God, Beca! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Beca smiled, he’s always been a great guy and he would be good for Emily. “Yeah I’m fine, thanks Benji. Is Jesse in there?”

Benji nodded, “He was actually just about to go talk to you, want me to get him?”

“No that’s fine, I’ll go get him. Are you going to see Emily?” 

Benji nodded excitedly, “The Bellas are going sightseeing and Emily wanted me to come with her.”

Beca smiled at him, “That sounds like a lot of fun Benji. Have a good time.” He said goodbye to her before practically running down the carpeted hallway. Beca laughed and shook her head as she watched him go, that was just what she needed before she went in to see Jesse.

Stepping into the hotel room she found Jesse in the bedroom, rifling through the dresser next to his bed. She stared at him wistfully for a minute before loudly knocking on the wall. “Hey Jesse.”

He looked up for a moment, smiling at her, before returning his attention back to his drawers. “Hey Becs. What’s up?”

“Uh… We need to talk.” This caught Jesse’s attention. He sighed, shutting the drawer and sitting back on his bed, motioning for Beca to come join him. She shuffled over to him and sat on the bed, putting a bit of distance between the two of them. 

“You’re breaking up with me.” Jesse said it as a statement rather than a question, which didn’t really surprise Beca.

“I’m sorry Jesse, but you know that we’ve just been growing apart for a while. This has been a long time coming and I think we would’ve broken up months ago but neither of us were quite ready. I’m ready now Jesse.” Beca figured she said the right things because Jesse looked calm and accepting.

He gave her a sad smile, “I think I am too. It wasn’t bad from the start, was it?”

Beca laughed, “No. It was incredible in the beginning, this was the best relationship I’ve had yet. You’ll always be a big part of my life Jesse and I don’t want to lose you completely. We’ve always been really good friends, think we could still be that way?”

“I would love that Beca, you’re one of my best friends and I’m not done bothering you yet.” Jesse gave her one of his goofy smiles that made him look like he was still in middle school and she knew that they would be okay.

She gave him a quick hug before she left the room, promising to talk often and maintain their friendship. Letting out a shaky breath, Beca left his room and made the trip back up to her own as quick as possible. 

As soon as she stepped into her room Beca was hit with the smell of sausage and she realized just how hungry she was as her stomach growled loudly. Chloe laughed at her from the table on the balcony, where she had set up the whole meal. “Hurry up, it’s getting cold.”

Beca didn’t need to be told twice. She raced over and began consuming anything that looked appetizing, which was honestly everything. As she ate Chloe questioned her about the break up and Beca answered in between bites, summarizing the whole talk.

Chloe let out a relieved sigh, “I’m so glad, but now that that’s over we have another thing to worry about. Getting you ready for your date.” Beca nodded, leaning back as she pushed her plate away. It was ten thirty now which gave her an hour and a half to get ready. 

There was a loud commotion and a rapid banging on the front door and Beca looked at Chloe with concern until she heard a muffled, “Oy! Red, open up! We’re here to help get Short Stuff ready!”

Chloe grinned sheepishly and explained, “I figured all of us could help you get ready and it would go faster.” With that she pushed herself out of her chair and ran towards the door. Before Beca could say anything the girls were pouring into the hotel room, jabbering about what needed to be done. 

Stacie and Aubrey automatically moved into the bedroom, looking through Beca’s clothes and bickering with Chloe about what kind of outfit would be the best for Beca’s date. Ashley, Jessica, and Flo said ‘hi’ to Beca before heading over to the couch and setting up the TV, trying to find something in English and occasionally giving their opinion. Beca couldn’t see Legacy anywhere and assumed that she was with Benji being cute or something. 

She was about to ask where Amy and Cynthia Rose were when she heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom and some grumbled curse words. “That sounds about right.” Beca whispered to herself, smiling at the mess in front of her. 

“Beca come on! We have some outfits we want you to look at.” Stacie called her over, motioning towards the outfits laid out on the bed.

Beca walked over and after a minute of deliberation she picked out a red crop top, a pair of black shorts, and her white converse. Aubrey had apparently picked it, as she let out a loud, “In your face, Conrad!” 

Stacie only looked mildly annoyed as she moved onto hair and makeup, “You’ll probably want a more laid back look since you’ll be walking around for a good part of the day.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Beca agreed. Stacie smiled and delegated herself to make up, leaving Aubrey and Chloe to work on Beca’s hair. When she looked over at them they were arguing about what to do with her hair.

“Why don’t you just braid it? There’s no point in drying and straightening it, my hair will just frizz throughout the day.” Beca suggested, she really didn’t want those two messing with her hair too much.

Chloe smiled, “That sounds great.” And with that the girls began their tasks, actually looking quite serious as they tried to perfect their works.

After ten minutes they were all done and Stacie was putting on one last stroke of mascara. “I think we’re done Becs, take a look.” Beca smiled at them and walked into the bathroom, which looked like a war zone thanks to Amy and Cynthia Rose.

Beca looked at herself in the mirror, grinning widely. She looked like she was ready to explore the city, her makeup was light and simple, and her hair was in two French braids that rested on her shoulders. Now she just had to get dressed.

Aubrey tossed her the outfit and Beca changed quickly in the bathroom, looking herself over before stepping out. Stacie and Aubrey grinned and complimented her while Chloe looked like a proud mom.

Beca heard a sharp whistle from the balcony. Turning on her heel, she saw that Amy was finishing off the breakfast Chloe had ordered. “Wow! This chick better be blown away.” Amy gave her a thumbs-up before turning back to her breakfast.

“Thanks Amy.” Beca let out a laugh as she checked her phone, it was close to eleven thirty. Leaning against the wall she let out a shaky breath, “Is it stupid for me to be nervous?”

“Absolutely not, but it would be dumb for you to back out. Trust me Beca, this has been a long time coming and you deserve this.” Chloe chided.

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Stacie added, “You would have to be crazy to not give this girl a try.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Okay thank guys. I have half an hour left so I’ll take any advice I can get?” 

For the next thirty minutes Beca was bombarded with some of the worst dating advice she had ever heard. She was about to ask Amy why she thought pick pocketing Luisa would be a good idea when there was a loud knock on the door.

Before anyone else had a chance to get up and potentially embarrass her, Beca launched herself off Chloe’s bed and to the front door, grabbing her phone and wallet on the way. “Bye guys, have fun today! Call me if there’s an emergency.” 

And with that Beca slid through the door, successfully avoiding any of the Bellas’ comments. “You look wonderful Maus, are you ready to go?” 

Beca turned around to find Luisa leaning against the wall next to the door, letting her eyes roam over the brunette. Beca took a second to appreciate the fact that she was going out with a model. Luisa was wearing a flowing black tank top, denim shorts that exposed sinfully long legs, and a pair of High Tops, her blonde her left down and wavy.

“You look like a goddess. I mean yes! Yeah, I’m ready to go.” Nice one, Mitchell. 

Luisa just laughed, shaking her head at Beca’s slip up and the sound was enough to make Beca feel a bit weak in the knees. Luisa grabbed Beca’s hand and led her down the hallway, pausing slightly when they got to the elevator before hitting the button.  
Beca frowned, “We can take the stairs if you want?”

Luisa smiled down at Beca, giving her hand a light squeeze. “I will be fine, I can’t let some stupid fear stop me from doing something as simple as riding an elevator, Ja?”

“Ja.” Beca agreed, staring up at Luisa in admiration. That was it. Beca was a total goner and they hadn’t even left the building yet. 

When the elevator opened Beca stepped in first, pulling Luisa in after her. The ride was a little tense and Beca could see that Luisa was gripping the handrail hard enough to make her knuckles white but she decided it would be better not to say anything.

The elevator dinged as they reached the lobby and Luisa stepped out quickly, with Beca following closely behind. When they had stepped out of the hotel Luisa grinned and looked down at Beca, “I figured we would eat first? I know this amazing little restaurant right on the pier, it looks a little bit run down on the outside but they have some of the best food I’ve ever eaten.”

Beca nodded, “You’re the tour guide, so guide away.”

“Perfect.” Luisa had a sort of mischievous light in her eyes that almost made Beca regret giving her free rein. 

Almost.

Luisa led her down the busy street before turning sharply into an alley that smelt a lot like Amy’s dirty clothes. After a few more turns and Beca almost getting hit by a bus, Luisa pulled them through another small street and announced, “Welcome to my Copenhagen.”

“Wait what? Oh.” As they exited the alleyway Beca was greeted with a sight that felt oddly like home. The whole street was lined with Mom and Pop shops until the end of the road where there was an intersection.

On the left there was a park and Beca could hear children shrieking wildly as they played tag, running by their mothers who were laughing together on nearby benches. To the right there was a small street fair, complete with a Ferris wheel, and Beca could see what looked to be a carousel. Straight ahead was a long pier where fishermen were sitting together with their poles cast, a small building sat on stilts and there was a heavenly smell wafting from that direction.

Luisa was watching Beca, trying to gauge her reaction because the Bella hadn’t shown any emotion as of yet. After her eyes flitted around for a minute, taking everything in, she finally let them land on Luisa. An excited grin suddenly lighting up her face, “Could you literally be any more perfect?”

“You’ll have to stick around to find out.” With that Luisa took off down the sloping street, pulling Beca behind her as they wove their way through the lazy crowd, dashing towards the pier restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, for me anyways, but I didn't want to break up their first date into several chapters so here it is in all its glory. Let me know what you think?

When they got to the pier the girls slowed to a stop and Beca took a second to look at the restaurant. It was nice and quaint, she could see why Luisa loved this place. It stood by itself right next to the pier, a little wooden walkway leading to the front of the building. There was a wrap-around porch that was just wide enough for some benches and a few tables leaving just enough room for people to walk around. The inside looked more like a den than like a restaurant from what Beca could see, aside from the bar in the back. It looked adorable but she couldn’t read the Danish sign on the roof.

Luisa let out a rumbly laugh, “I’m glad you like my favorite restaurant and the name is ‘Skål!’. It means cheers in Danish.”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Oh so you read minds now?”

Luisa chuckled, “It’s not hard to do when you keep saying everything you’re thinking, but I agree, it is quite adorable.”

Beca let out a surprised gasp and felt her cheeks turning bright red. She really needed to learn to control herself around gorgeous German women. Luisa patted her cheek with her free hand and began walking to the restaurant doors before she called over her shoulder, “You’re still doing it Beca!”

She slapped her palm to her forehead before allowing Luisa to pull her along. When they stepped inside Beca was overwhelmed by the delicious scents filling her nose. “Holy crap! Why does it smell so good?”

Now it was Luisa’s turn to roll her eyes, “This food is to die for, I’ve been eating here since I was eight and most of the staff is practically family.”

When one of the servers approached them Luisa did all of the talking, apparently Danish was one of the eight languages she spoke. Soon they were seated at their table, a nice little area on the porch that was facing the bay. Usually Beca doesn’t like eating outside but the day was warm and clear, the water was as smooth as glass, and the setting made Luisa look even more angelic. If that was even possible.

So Beca would suck it up and enjoy this.

Not a minute later there was a waiter at their table asking something in Danish. “I’ll order for you Maus. Trust me, I know the best items on the menu and I usually get the best of the best here.” Beca just nodded along and watched the exchange between Luisa and the waiter. 

They obviously knew each other, the conversation went on for a pretty long time and they were talking so animatedly that Beca could kind of follow the chatter. They had started off with talking about food, moved to the weather and probably their personal lives, then Luisa started motioning back and forth between Beca and the street fair. 

When the waiter left Beca heard some clatter in the kitchen before Luisa started giggling, actual girly giggling, and turned to Beca. “I apologize for what’s about to happen.”

For the second time in an hour, Beca started to splutter, “Wait what?”

A group of people started moving towards their table, with a little old woman leading the way. It looked like most of the kitchen staff was headed towards them, mainly older men and women. Luisa stood up, throwing Beca a gleeful look, before leaning down and embracing the first old lady.

After that it was kind of hard for Beca to keep track of what was going on but she could tell that Luisa felt at home with this group of people and it was positively captivating. As Luisa was making her way through the crowd, making conversation and hugging just about everyone, the little old lady made her way over to Beca.

She stood up to greet the woman, it seemed respectful and this woman had a kind of loving, yet authoritative presence. Beca frowned when she realized that this old woman was probably seventy five and Beca was only an inch taller than her, that wasn’t a good sign for the future.

“Hallo child! Can I ask what your name is?” The woman had a voice that reminded Beca of her childhood neighbor, Mrs. Dorn, the closest thing to a grandma she had her entire life. 

Beca smiled, reaching out a hand to the woman. “I’m Beca Mitchell, it’s very nice to meet you ma’am.”

Instead of shaking it, the woman enveloped Beca’s hands in her own and gave a strong laugh. “Oh please, call me Anya! Ma’am just sounds so dreadfully strict, don’t you think? I’ve never liked any of those titles, ma’am, miss, or anything in between. Now tell me, what brings you here?”

Beca looked at the woman with astonishment, she had known her for literally one minute, but she already felt important to Beca. Maybe it was because she was obviously very meaningful to Luisa, who Beca couldn’t even see anymore. “Well Anya, Luisa brought me down here on a date. Our first date actually. Then she’s showing me ‘her’ Copenhagen.” 

If it was possible, Anya’s grin grew even wider and she looked back over her shoulder before pulling Beca to the railing of the porch. “Beca Mitchell, you are one very lucky girl and I think you should know that. I’ve known Luisa for practically all her life and we stay in very close contact. I’m part of her family and she’s part of mine, so let me tell you that I hear about every date.”

Beca stared at the woman intently, trying to figure out where she was going. “Now Beca, this girl has had a lot of heart break and life has screwed her over too many times for me to count but when she thinks she’s found someone special, be it friend or partner, she will bring them here. You know how many times she has brought someone here?”

Beca looked over her shoulder, spotting Luisa in the middle of the crowd. They made eye contact briefly and Luisa winked at her before a particularly large man gave her a slap on the back and she turned her atention towards him. Shaking her head, Beca looked at Anya, “I have no idea.”

“Three and she’s never brought anyone here on the first date, let alone the first year.” Anya gave a sad smile and she had a kind of distant look that told Beca she was reminiscing. 

“Only three? How is that possible? I mean she’s…” Beca paused, trying to come up with a word to describe the German, “Luisa. She’s just so perfect, and beautiful, and in control, and I just melt when I’m around her.”

When Beca looked back at Anya she found the woman’s face was lit up with a hundred watt grin again, “This is how I know you will be good for her, Beca. The only other person who said such great things about her was that boy, oh I can’t remember his name. Big, German, sings without music?”

Beca laughed, “Pieter?”

Anya nodded, “Ah that’s the one. They are best friends, those two, ever since they were in middle school. I only met him when they were in college but I can tell that he means a lot to Luisa and she loves him greatly. They’re practically brother and sister.”

Beca tried to soak in all this new information, “Anya I’m not going to pry too much more, Luisa would probably kill me, but who was the other person Luisa brought here?”

“Ah, that is something that I will not tell you. It will most likely end with Luisa killing you, as you put it. You’ll just have to ask her yourself.” Anya gave Beca a pat on the cheek, like Luisa had not too long ago.

“Now enough of this sadness, you two came here to have a good time! And my family will do everything we can to help you two with that!” Anya smiled at Beca one more time before stepping up to the crowd, shooing them back to their jobs.

Luisa spoke briefly with Anya before returning to their table. “I’m so sorry about that, but like I said, they’re my family.”

“Oh my god don’t be sorry! That was probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen and I’ve seen Chloe play with a puppy.” Beca laughed as Luisa’s cheeks reddened slightly.

They made small talk for a few minutes until their food came out. Beca had no idea what she was eating, but it was something with pasta and cheese so she was down to try it. 

She ended up devouring the whole thing in approximately four minutes. It was probably a rather disgusting ordeal to witness but Beca couldn’t stop herself, this was one of the best meals she’s ever had.

“Oh my god, I don’t think I can go back to American chain restaurants after this. What did I just eat?” Beca asked as she put down her fork. 

Luisa smirked, she was almost done with her lunch herself. “I’m not really sure. It’s one of Anya’s special recipes and she said she will tell me the recipe on her deathbed but never before. It’s a ‘centuries old’ family recipe.” 

Beca couldn’t help but giggle at the awkward way Luisa tried to make quotation marks, utensils in hand, and mouth half full of food. They spent a little more time talking about things like college and Beca’s internship as Luisa finished her meal.

It was about three when they finally left the restaurant and stepped back onto the pier. They didn’t have to pay, Luisa just had to promise Anya to come by more often. “Want to go explore some of the shops around here, Beca?”

“Anything you want gorgeous.” Beca chimed, the dumb compliments weren’t bothering her anymore.

Luisa rolled her eyes and pulled Beca closer, sliding an arm around her waist as they walked up and down the streets. Neither of them felt like buying anything because they didn’t want to walk around with the bags all day.

It turns out Luisa knew most of Copenhagen as they were greeted with open arms by several other shop owners. The girls spent a good amount of time just joking around with every shop’s merchandise or being complete idiots in front of the store displays.

At one point Beca tried to do her best impression of Pieter, setting up boxes until she was as tall as Luisa and shouting messed up idioms in a horrendous German accent. It might sound stupid and she got her fair share of irritated looks from other customers, but it worked. Luisa was bent over laughing, gripping her sides, and wiping at the tears in the corner of her eyes.

Beca couldn’t help but stare as Luisa tried to compose herself. Every time Luisa laughed Beca felt like the butterflies in her stomach had jack hammers. She never felt like this with Jesse, nothing even remotely close to this sensation. Beca knew she was tumbling over the edge, falling for a woman who was incredibly out of her league, but she just couldn’t stop herself. She was becoming addicted to that amazing hammering in her chest and no way in hell was she going to give that up without a fight. 

When Luisa had composed herself they walked out of the shop, hand in hand, and headed down the street. Beca looked at her phone, seven o’clock. Holy shit time had flown by! She frowned a little, she didn’t want her date with Luisa to be over. 

“What is it Beca?” Luisa asked worriedly, noticing the frown on the brunette’s face. 

“Nothing at all.” Beca replied dreamily. “Today has easily been one of the best days of my life, I’m just sad that it’s almost over.”

Luisa looked up at the sky, realizing the sun was beginning to set and the day was almost over. “Copenhagen is just as beautiful at night, if not more. Believe me, you’ve never seen anything so beautiful.” Luisa sighed as she looked out at the bay.

Beca stared at Luisa in awe. Okay, now she officially looked like an angel. The setting sun illuminated her features nicely, the soft breeze was lightly blowing her hair back, and the way she was looking out at the water was picture perfect. Seriously, da Vinci  
would’ve passed up Mona Lisa to paint this moment. “I’m pretty sure I have.”

Luisa looked down at Beca catching the way the Bella was staring at her before she had a chance to hide it. “Oh, you’re such a sap.”

Beca looked slightly offended and retorted, “I’m the sap!? This date could be the plot of a chick flick.”

Luisa laughed, “Come now Beca, I was only joking. I love when a date is far too romantic or like a corny movie scene. I fall for clichés all the time.”

“Oh.” Beca let go of the sarcastic comment she had come up with. “Well what now?”

“I had planned the entire day out so unless your Bellas are dying without you,” Beca’s phone hadn’t gone off all day so they were probably fine. Most likely. “Let’s have some more fun?”

“Absolutely! Where to next?” Beca inquired eagerly.

Luisa pointed to the street fair and Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “I have loved every single thing about our date but I hope you realize just how obnoxiously adorable you are.”

“Oh I’m well aware.” Luisa remarked as she ushered Beca towards the miniature carnival. 

Everything after that was kind of a rush. The pair spent the next couple hours running through the streets, laughing like mad women and having the time of their lives. Beca made them spend at least twenty minutes at the ring toss booth, Luisa made it look so easy to get the stupid plastic rings around the bottle necks but it was honestly one of the hardest things Beca had ever done and she wouldn’t leave until one of her rings was around a bottle.

When they got to the dunk tank they found that the man who was sitting inside looked rather dry and bored. Beca had attempted to dunk him and epically failed, she only hit the target once but nothing happened and she claimed the game was rigged.

Of course when Luisa stepped up things changed. When the man running the booth had handed Luisa the three balls she had smirked at Beca, telling her to watch closely. Luisa threw the first one, it flew far slower than Beca’s and missed by a mile. Luisa threw the second ball and it had a similar outcome.

“Okay let’s face it, we are not going to dunk this guy.” Beca laughed, “I didn’t think you would ever be worse than me at something.”

“I’m sure there are lots of things that you are better at than I am but this is not one of them.” Luisa teased before turning back to the dunk tank. The blonde drew her arm back for the windup and forced it forward quickly. The ball flew with such speed and accuracy that the target finally snapped back and the Danish man fell into the water with a gargled shout. 

Beca stared at Luisa in shock as she went to claim her prize. It was no real surprise to Beca that from the multiple shelves of stuffed animals she could've picked from Luisa came back carrying a giant mouse. “A mouse for my maus.”

“How the hell did you do that?” Beca asked and pointed at the dunk tank, still dumbfounded. 

Luisa took Beca’s hand and started walking again, “It’s not hard to do when you play softball for most of your life.”

“Wow I would’ve loved to see you play.” Beca commented absently while trying to avoid getting run over a group of teenagers racing by.

Luisa chuckled and continued pulling Beca towards their destination. Beca could only see booths they had already been to, “Luisa where are we going? We did all of these already.”

“You’ll know it when you see it,” was all Luisa offered. It didn’t take long for Beca to figure out that they were going to the Ferris wheel when Luisa kept looking up to find where it was. 

“So you’re scared of tight spaces but heights don’t bother you?” If she were with anyone else Beca would have gagged at the thought of going up there. One, it was really high, it’s not that she was scared of heights, they just make her uncomfortable. Two, this is her least favorite cliché next to spontaneously kissing in the rain. Honestly, it’s like all of Hollywood has never had an original idea.

Except this time she was with Luisa and that was a game changer. Luisa, who loves cliché romantic things and dates that would be in a movie or some dumb teen romance novel. It was different with Jesse, who only wanted to go up there to kiss her or hold her hand when she said the height made her nervous. 

When they reached the Ferris wheel Beca realized that the rest of the people who would be riding were dorky looking teenagers who probably just wanted to make out. “Gross, teenagers. They’re making me feel older than I actually am.”

“Ja? Imagine how I feel.” Luisa quipped. Beca felt a slight blush begin to rise on her cheeks and she began to splutter about how young and beautiful Luisa was when the German started laughing and pulling her closer. “I’m only teasing Beca, don’t take everything so seriously liebling.”

The line moved quickly and soon they were loaded into their seats, barely squeezing in with Beca’s new mouse. The ride started slowly and Luisa began to fill the comfortable silence, “So maus, how have you enjoyed Copenhagen so far?”

“It’s honestly the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen. The closest I have ever been to visiting a place like this was the farmer’s market near where I grew up so you can imagine what this whole experience is like for me.” Beca stared out at the bay in awe, they had gotten to a height where she had a pretty good view of everything. They had spent the whole day looking at all the places Beca could see from up here but this was still completely mind blowing for her.

“You mean you don’t travel? Surely you have gone quite a few places with the Bellas?” Luisa asked in disbelief. 

“Well yeah, but we were in college. If we traveled to do a performance we were in a rinky-dink hotel for two or three days before we went back to Barden.” Beca slipped her hand into Luisa’s again and leaned closer to the girl, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder. This was the first time they had sat down in quite a few hours and Beca was feeling the effects of the day.

Luisa smiled and slipped an arm around Beca’s shoulders, pulling the girl into her body. “That must’ve been hard to manage school and the Bellas for all of college. Pieter and I created DSM in our last year of university with some friends and after that it just took off. We get to travel for a living and never really have to worry about how long we stay in one place.”

“Sometimes it was kind of hard to balance but it wasn’t that bad until I started my internship. That’s when I had to deal with classes, winning Worlds, hiding my job from the Bellas, and Jesse. It was a bit much but here I am, on the other side of it all.” Beca let a small smile form on her lips, in spite of it all she had made it through that mess and she could really start her life now.

“Yes, here you are.” Luisa couldn’t help but stare at the top of Beca’s head. She felt like an absolutely terrible person, this poor girl was dealing with a shit ton of stress and Luisa had just teased and flirted with her for months. No doubt that she had lent a hand in some of Beca’s stress.

There was a loud creak and Luisa realized that they had reached the end of the ride. The gangly kid operating the ride opened their door and Beca exited slowly. When Luisa had stood up and walked to where Beca was standing she was met with a curious smile. “What is it Maus?”

“I’m taking over,” was all Beca offered. Luisa tilted her head to the side in confusion but she let Beca take her hand and pull her through the crowd. After some twists and turns they had left the street fair and Beca continued to pull Luisa along until they reached the now empty park.

“Ya know, I can’t believe you didn’t kiss me at the top of the Ferris wheel. It seems like a pretty obvious movie moment for me.” Beca threw the comment over her shoulder as she pulled Luisa towards the swing set that she’s been dying to go on all day.

Luisa let out a short sigh. “It’s not a… movie moment, as you say, that I’m particularly fond of. I enjoyed being up there with you though.”

Beca frowned at Luisa’s somber tone as she sat down on one of the swings. She waited until Luisa had sat down next to her before asking, “Why? What happened?”

Luisa looked at her with eyes that held a look far too old for the blonde, “It’s not really a first date topic but I promise that I will eventually tell you.”

Luisa offered a forced smile but Beca decided to drop it anyways. She decided to lighten the mood, wriggling her eyes and commenting, “Eventually, huh? Sounds like this date was a success then?”

Laughing loudly, Luisa nodded vigorously, “Out of all the first dates in my life this had been the best by far, a definite ten out of ten. You are absolutely spectacular Beca.”

“The amount of times you have made me blush today is getting ridiculous,” Beca could feel the heat rising in her cheeks once again. Feeling the need to retaliate Beca argued, “If I’m absolutely spectacular then you are positively out of this world. I mean only you could’ve planned such a perfect date, I never could’ve done anything like this but you obviously know what you’re doing. Wait, how many other− “

Beca was cut off by Luisa leaning over and pressing her lips against her own. It was tentative at first, as if Luisa was trying to decide the best approach while Beca just tried to hold Luisa there for as long as possible. It seemed that Luisa had made up her mind, deciding to be gentle and loving rather than rough and demanding. There would be a time for that but it definitely hadn’t come yet.

Luisa’s lips still tasted of strawberries and Beca was savoring the taste, lightly running her tongue along the blonde’s lower lip to test boundaries. Luisa grinned into the kiss but didn’t go any further so Beca just continued her ministrations. This was only her second time kissing a girl but it was already so much better than any kiss she had with Jesse. 

After another minute of grinning lips and teasing tongues both women pulled back, dazed and breathless. “Definitely the best date I’ve ever been on,” Beca sighed.

“Ja.” Luisa almost panted as she tried to catch her breath. When she checked her phone she was shocked that it was almost twelve. She had spent the whole day with Beca but she wanted more, there was nothing she could do to stop that yearning feeling and Beca was still sitting next to her. 

“I hate to say it Beca, but I think we need to get you home, it’s almost midnight.”

Beca let out a deep groan but she stood up anyways, letting Luisa pull her closer and lead her down the streets of Copenhagen. Luisa took them along main streets instead of alleys this time, Copenhagen is a gorgeous place but bad things happen to young women in every corner of the world. 

After another twenty minutes they reached Beca’s hotel, stepping in to find some of the Bellas still awake and waiting for them. One glance at Chloe was all Beca needed to confirm that she was in trouble. Taking a page from Luisa’s book, she turned to the blonde and whispered, “I apologize for what’s about to happen.”

“What, why?” Luisa asked as Chloe began to stomp over, Amy and Stacie following close behind. Chloe had adopted a strict rule of letting at least one other Bella know where you were if you were out past sun down. During Beca’s junior year there had been a number of rapes at Barden and Chloe took every possible precaution to ensure the safety of every Bella, coming up with multiple safety nets, telling someone your location at all times being just one of them. The rule had just stuck after that.

Beca hadn’t called or texted anyone though and when she glanced at her phone she could see that these three, Chloe specifically, had blown it up. “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Chloe roared and her face was almost as red as her hair.

“Relax Chloe, I got here in one piece and nothing happened to us. Actually you’re kind of ruining the end of a perfect date so if you could…” Beca made a shooing motion with her hand. All she wanted was to say goodnight with Luisa and ask her if she wanted to go out tomorrow and Chloe was being unnecessarily overprotective.

Chloe gave a disgruntled huff and started to say more but Stacie came up and tugged on her arm, “Come on Beale, give them their space and we can interrogate Beca when she gets to your room.” 

The red head still look displeased but she calmed down enough to apologize, “Okay, sure. Oh I did kind of mess up the end of your date didn’t I? Sorry.” And with that she turned and strutted over to the elevator, Amy and Stacie trailing behind. Stacie was grinning at Beca, wiggling her eyebrows at her and Amy was mouthing something that Beca couldn’t make out that probably had to do with sex.

When they had finally left Luisa began laughing at Beca’s mortified expression, “They’re all the pros and cons of sisters wrapped up in one big, hormonal mess.”

“Oh come on, you love them and they were just worried for your safety.” Luisa chuckled, putting her hand over her mouth to cover a grin that Beca couldn’t help but love.

“Yeah I guess so, I’m sorry they intruded though.” Beca looked down at her feet, those girls were a lovable nightmare but she had no idea how the second hand embarrassment they caused hadn’t killed her yet.

Luisa watched Beca for a second, she looked like an ashamed fifteen year old right now, shuffling her feet and trying to look anywhere but at Luisa. “It only seems fair, my family interrupted the beginning of our date and now yours did the same at the end of it. Now we are even.”

“Alright, your perfection is going to have to stop at some point, I’m eventually going to figure out your dirty secrets.” Beca teased, but she thought she saw a flash of panic in Luisa’s eyes. If there was any panic though, it didn’t even last a second before Luisa was giving her a goofy grin.

Beca leaned up on her tip toes, pressing her lips against Luisa’s with the same vigor as their kiss on the swings. Luisa wrapped her hands around Beca’s waist and pulled her closed, roughly pressing their bodies against each other. 

Beca wasn’t surprised when she released a low moan, causing Luisa to let out a low throaty laugh. Luisa broke away from Beca’s lips and leaned closer to her ear, “Not tonight maus.” 

Luisa gave Beca another peck on her lips before pulling away and taking a few steps towards the door. “I will see you tomorrow Beca?”

“Obviously,” was all Beca could manage before Luisa smirked and walked out of the hotel into the warm night, leaving Beca aroused and irritated in the empty lobby. 

Beca quickly made her way to the elevator, pacing back and forth as the machine made its slow ascension. Soon her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to find Luisa’s name glowing on the screen. The blonde must’ve taken her phone at some point without Beca noticing.

'Call me tomorrow and I’ll take you somewhere exciting. Good night Beca.'

Beca shot a quick text back confirming their plans and saying good night before the elevator opened. She quickly made her way to her room door, fumbling with the key card before wrenching open the door. Letting out a loud sigh, Beca shut the door and pressed her back against it, using it for support while she replayed the events of today in her head. 

Out of seemingly nowhere a pillow hit her face and Beca actually fell to the floor in shock. Opening her eyes and looking around, she saw all of the Bellas occupying every seating option in the room before Amy and Cynthia Rose shouted, “Tell us everything!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer, my computer was having issues all week and I wasn't able to post. Anyways here it is: more Bellas, more Becommissar fluff, but plot twist at the end. For all of you who want to know Luisa's big secret... it's not really in this chapter but definitely the next one. Thank you SO much for reading my crap and let me know what you think about it!

Beca was rudely awoken by a loud, jarring noise right next to her ear, sending her tumbling out of her bed and onto the floor. “Okay, ow. What the fuck?”

The brunette was only met with laughter and a comment that she didn’t quite catch as she tried to get her bearings. When Beca finally determined that she was sitting on the floor of her hotel room she looked up to find Stacie, Aubrey, and Flo sitting around the balcony table.

Beca slowly rose to her feet, examining the rest of her surroundings quickly. 

The cause of Beca’s violent awakening had been Amy, who was sleeping right next to her and had snored in her ear. Chloe and Cynthia Rose were sprawled out on the other bed, completely passed out, with Lilly curled up at the foot of the mattress. Jessica and Ashley were wrapped up together in the arm chair sitting catty corner to the beds with Emily laying haphazardly across the giant ottoman at their feet, the tv playing softly next to them. 

It was a nice sight to look at and it pulled on Beca’s heart strings a little when she was remembered that they would all be going separate directions soon. These girls had been her everything; her home, her best friends, and her sisters for four years and she had definitely spent her fair share of time crying over the thought of having to leave all of this.

Moving as quietly as possible, Beca made her way over to the balcony, grabbing a protein bar and a cup of coffee in the process. “So ladies, who would like to remind me of what we were doing last night that caused all this to happen?” Beca asked as she took a seat between Aubrey and Stacie, motioning towards the sleeping Bellas.

“How could you forget? We all fell asleep after we made you tell us every detail of your quintessential date.” Aubrey reminded her, laughing as Beca’s expressions flickered between confusion, realization, and contentment. 

“Oh yeah.” Beca sighed dreamily as she recalled all the events of the previous night, her perfect date, the angel she went out with, and the Bellas attacking her with a pillow and dragging every possible detail out of her before they all collapsed of exhaustion. 

“So when are you gonna call her?” Stacie asked, grabbing Beca’s protein bar with lightning fast speed, breaking off a piece for herself and politely handing it back.

Beca snatched it out of the woman’s hand and took a bite out of it, glaring at Stacie while she chewed. She checked Aubrey’s phone for the time, nine o’clock. “I guess soon since it’s already nine?”

“Better sooner rather than later, in my experience.” Flo offered and she had a distant look in her eyes that suggested an oncoming story. Beca loved Flo and her easy enthusiasm to live in the now but sometimes her stories were a bit grim.

Trying to cut off Flo, Beca nodded in agreement, “Yeah that’s a good idea, I’ll go call her now. Thanks guys. Stacie, don’t touch my food.” 

With one last scowl at Stacie, Beca scrambled back into the room, grabbing her phone and room key before walking into the hallway of the hotel. She walked down to the stairwell so that she wouldn’t be loud around other guests’ rooms but also so the girls couldn’t eavesdrop on her conversation through the door.

Beca smiled to herself as she eagerly dialed Luisa’s number but she tried to calm down a bit as the phone began to ring. After the first two rings Luisa picked up, her words dripping with sleep, “Ja?”

“Oh my god, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry. I can call again later.” Beca rubbed her temple, wishing she had more control over her mouth.

Luisa only laughed and cleared her throat, trying to be rid of the roughness sleep brought to her voice. “Beca it’s fine, I need to be getting up anyways if I’m going to be ready for our date later. That is why you are calling right?”

Beca couldn’t help the giddy grin that appeared on her face, “That’s exactly why I’m calling. What should I be dressing in today?”

Luisa snorted before adding, “Wear something formal, if you have it, I’m taking you out to see the fancier side of Copenhagen nightlife. I’ll pick you up about seven o’clock?”

“That sounds perfect, I can’t wait to see you again.” Then Luisa said good bye and Beca hung up the phone, sprinting back to her room. 

Beca burst through the door, startling the girls who were up and waking anyone who was still lying in bed (Amy and Chloe). “Listen up nerds, I’ve got a date tonight at seven and I’m going to need to be ‘fancier’. But, I did not pack anything fancy, nor do I have the skill to do something nice with my hair. Who’s ready to assist?”

There was a resounding choir of groans from the room but after a few seconds everyone began to chatter and move around. Chloe and Aubrey started looking through Chloe’s suitcase, the red head usually came prepared for every situation.

Stacie, Flo, and Emily went back to their room, each claiming that they had a dress but not sure if it would fit Beca. The rest of the group, Beca included, flopped down on one of the two beds and waited for the results.

Chloe and Aubrey came up empty handed and moved their attention to Beca’s hair for the night. “Don’t come near my head until you know what you’re going to be doing. I need to shower anyways so it’ll have to wait until later.”

“Fine.” Chloe answered flatly, staring at Beca’s hair as she tried to figure out the perfect hairdo. 

A bit later Emily entered with bright red cheeks and her head down, clutching a dress tightly as Stacie and Flo barged in after her. The pair were caught up in an argument but paused long enough to lay their dresses out on the bed. Beca was going to ask what they were fighting about when she heard “butt plug” and decided it would be better not to ask.

Beca got up to look over the dresses that were laid out on the foot of her bed. The first dress was navy blue, looked to fall about mid-thigh, and the neckline was rather conservative. It was nice enough, but not really what Beca had in mind for tonight.

The next one was scarlet red, would’ve barely covered her butt, and had a plunging neckline. Judging by the size, it had to be Flo’s and Beca couldn’t help but wonder who Flo would be wearing this for.

Beca was about to claim defeat and just go buy something when she glanced at the last dress. She had no doubts that it was the perfect one.

“Whose is this?” Beca asked, picking it up and holding it to her body.

“It’s mine. I bought it a while ago but I only wore it once and I try not to remember that awful night but you can keep it if you really like it.” Emily jumped up to stand next to Beca, holding the dress against the older woman to see what it would look like. “Go try it on.”

Beca smirked, “Alright bossy, give me a minute to get into it.” She walked into the bathroom and changed quickly, doing her best to zip herself up before admiring the dress in the mirror. 

“Luisa better be ready for all this. Shit, now I’m complimenting myself! And I’m still talking to myself out loud.” Beca shook her head at the pitiful mess of a cliché she had become after one date with Luisa.

When she looked herself over Beca couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement, the dress fit her perfectly. It was a simple black dress in design, the neckline dipped low enough to expose enough cleavage to tease, the sleeves were a bit tight on her arms until they reached her wrists where they became loose and the fabric flowed, the dress clung to her in all the right places until her waist where it began to flow, the skirt falling loosely just below her knees.

After twirling once it the mirror, indulging in some girly tendencies as she watched the skirt spinning around her, she stepped out of the bathroom. There was a quiet commotion in the room as the girls argued over the tv and what to do today before Beca asked, “So what do you guys think?”

The only response she got was a collective gasp from the room as they all stared at her, the dress gave the desired effect Beca supposed. “Beca you look drop-dead gorgeous! How the hell do you manage that when you rolled out of bed an hour ago?”  
Beca laughed at Stacie’s outburst, “Don’t tell me you can’t pull off ‘I just woke up’.”

 

The rest of the day passed slowly, Beca spent a good amount of time staring at the clock just watching as the minutes ticked by sluggishly. She let the other women, mainly Chloe and Stacie, trouble over her as they probably cared more about how Beca looked than she did herself.

Beca managed to pass the time by showering, playing cards with Amy and Flo, talking to Emily about a new song, discussing possible date locations with Cynthia Rose and Aubrey, and arguing with Ashley and Jessica about which Kardashian was the worst.

Chloe and Stacie had disappeared after Beca showered and hadn’t been seen since. That was forty minutes ago and it was currently five o’clock. “Aubrey text your girlfriend, there is no way I can get ready in time without a miracle from those two.”

So Aubrey texted Chloe and before Beca could complain again she heard loud laughter from the doorway as the women in question sauntered into the room. “Where have you been? You have magic to work here!” Beca exclaimed, waving a hand over her body.

“Relax Beca, we had to go get supplies and we were coming back when Stacie ran into a cute pool boy who speaks limited English.” Chloe grinned, before she saw Aubrey who was shaking her head in disapproval. “Sorry babe, I had to play wing woman.”

“Doesn’t matter right now,” Stacie silenced the room as she began doling out tasks, “Beca go sit on Chloe’s bed near the outlet, Chloe and Aubrey start drying her hair. Flo, Jessica and Ashley I need you three to find Beca shoes, something that she can move in but will still look nice. No heels bigger than an inch.”

“Why an inch?” Beca questioned, shouting over the hair dryers as Aubrey and Chloe began tugging at her hair.

“If you’re doing what I think you’re doing then trust me, you don’t want to be in anything too uncomfortable.” Stacie had a mischievous twinkle in her eye and Beca could tell she knew more than she was letting on.

“Okay, Amy and Cynthia Rose, I guess you guys can chill until we need something else. Emily come help me with the make up?” Emily looked like she had just been picked first for dodgeball teams as she raced over to Stacie’s side.

After half an hour of Chloe and Aubrey systematically torturing Beca, burning her scalp and dragging brushes through knots that just didn’t want to untangle, the three dispatched to find Beca shoes returned. Jessica tossed a small shoebox at Beca before the trio went to resume their positions from before their outing.

Beca opened the box and admired the shoes, “Whoa, these are gorgeous. You guys are awesome!” They were polished white ballet flats with a small bow at the tip, no heel and perfect to move in. Even though Beca was still uncertain about what kind of moving she would be doing tonight.

When she slid them on her feet they fit perfectly, loose enough to breathe in and tight enough that she wouldn’t walk right out of them. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the three of them high fiving each other, proud of their decision.

 

Another hour later Chloe was putting the finishing touches on Beca’s hair, curling one strand that was sticking out defiantly. Beca held up her phone to look at herself, not believing the transformation that had happened.

She looked gorgeous, regal even. Beca’s hair had been straightened and then fashioned into loose curls cascading down to her shoulders. At the last second Chloe decided that it would be better pulled to one side so she set out to do just that. After a few minutes trying to find the right way to part it, Chloe had decided it looked better on the right and pulled all of her hair onto her right shoulder, using a few small clips to hold it in place.

Stacey and Emily had worked wonders on the rest of Beca’s appearance, her makeup was just flawless. They had started with her eyes, using less eyeliner than Beca would normally wear and curling her eyelashes before applying an equal amount of mascara. 

Next, they applied some blush and a bit of concealer here and there. Lastly, they put on a light shade of lipstick before Stacie said it was all wrong and wiped it off. She came back and attacked Beca with lip gloss instead while muttering something about a ‘more natural, kissable look’.

Beca didn’t care what they did as long as it looked good and it did. She hadn’t even gotten dressed yet and Beca was absolutely stunning. “Get out of those pajamas already Becs.” Chloe prompted, grabbing Beca’s phone out of her hand.

She shot an icy look at Chloe before grabbing her dress and popping into the bathroom, quickly stepping into the dress. Walking out again Beca tried reaching for the zipper to no avail, “A little help please?”

Emily stepped up to zip her up before letting out a breath, “Wow Beca, you look drop dead gorgeous.”

Before anyone else could say anything there was a throaty laugh and a knock on the door, “I couldn’t agree more.” Luisa was standing in the middle of the open doorway, one of the girls must’ve left it cracked when they came in from their errands.

Beca’s jaw dropped, no matter what happened nothing could outshine the vision of beauty in front of her. Luisa’s hair was pulled into a loose bun with strands tugged out to frame her face. On anyone else it would’ve looked lazy and messy but the German somehow managed to make it look elegant. The blonde wore a pure white, strapless dress that fell to her feet, the left side slit and exposing a porcelain leg. Luisa was also wearing flats except they were black and just peeked out from under her dress.

“I was joking about you being able to read minds last night but this is next level creepy. That’s adorable but how could you possibly match with me when I haven’t talked to you all day?” Beca was confused as she walked over to Luisa, giving her a peck on the lips.

“I have my tricks.” Luisa winked at Stacie who gave her a grin and two thumbs-up in return. 

“Stacie!? Why have you two been talking?” Beca was confused beyond all reason. The only time she had seen Luisa and Stacie interact was at the riff-off. Oh. “You two have been talking for months haven’t you?”

Luisa chuckled and Stacie nodded sheepishly. Beca threw the nearest object, a pillow, at Stacie’s head before the Bella could react. “When I get back we are going to discuss this.” Beca gave her best ‘if-looks-could-kill’ glare before addressing the rest of the group, “Peace out nerds.”

There was a chorus of cat calls as Beca pulled Luisa out the door and down the hall. “So where are we going gorgeous?”

They entered the elevator and Luisa looked straight ahead, grinning from ear to ear. “You’ll know it when you see it.” Soon enough the pair were out of the hotel and Luisa had flagged down a cab, they slid in smoothly and the ride has been a comfortable silence since.

Beca was actually consumed in thought, thinking about everything and nothing. She was admiring the way her hand seemed to fit perfectly into Luisa’s, as though it was meant to be. Reveling in the fact that this romantic German angel was all hers. Thinking about the different ways to kill Stacie when she returned to the hotel. 

Her train of thought was broken when Luisa squeezed her hand. “Look Beca, that’s the hotel I’m staying in.” Beca followed the direction that Luisa’s finger was pointing in and she had to blink a few times to focus on the florescent building. 

The hotel was the biggest building Beca had seen yet in Copenhagen and every exposed surface was lit up. “It’s nice?” It sounded pathetic but Beca honestly wasn’t trying, the glassy structure was downright atrocious. 

“I know, absolutely appalling isn’t it? I don’t get to pick where DSM stays though, the people who write our checks do and this time they said stay in this…” Luisa motioned her hand as if she was searching for the right word.

“Eye sore? Monstrosity? If this building could speak it would say ‘kill me’?” Beca offered.

Luisa nodded, her shoulders bouncing with laughter. “Yes all of those will do. It’s just as bad on the inside, everything has a kind of futuristic feel to it and the people who occupy it are rather odd. The only other team in the hotel is the Canadians. But they seem fine enough to me and apparently they have been getting along closely with some of my team, if you catch my drift.”

“I think so. You’re a lot better with idioms than Pieter is.” Beca commented as the cab stopped in front of a grand building, another restaurant by the looks of it. Luisa slid out and offered Beca her hand, pulling the smaller woman up before linking their arms together.

“Yes, I was always much better at that than Pieter, but I do have my slip ups occasionally and don’t think Pieter does not do everything in his power to make everyone around us aware that I messed up. His lack of understanding does not stop him though, he just pushes forward.” Luisa shook her head thinking about her idiot best friend.

The women walked up a flight of marble steps before reaching a waiting area where there were two doors. Beca began towards the glass door that music and laughter was emanating from when Luisa began steering her in the other direction. “Not yet maus, first we eat.”

Luisa led them through the second door, speaking to a man in Danish before guiding Beca to a table in the back. The room they were in wasn’t really a room as much as it was a porch or a garden. It was positively amazing. 

The trellises that secluded their table from the main crowd had vines lacing up them, flowers budding at random spots in several different colors. There were other flowers and bushes all over the place but Beca only recognized roses, daisies, and the bouquet in front of her full of “Are these lilies?”

“Yes, you know what they mean?” Luisa asked as she absent mindedly picked one of the buds next to her.

“I dare you to love me. That’s right I saw “Imagine Me and You”. You’re not the only movie aficionado around here.” Beca felt a surge of pride in her chest when Luisa’s face lit up in an excited grin. She had watched that movie when she was in high school, a confusing time for her, and it was a movie about lesbians that wasn’t terrible and had a nice ending.

“We’ll have to watch it together sometime.” Luisa winked at Beca and she felt the butterflies with jack hammers returning. “I’ll order for you again maus.” 

Luisa spoke briefly with the waiter who had just approached before turning back to Beca. “Do you really have apiphobia?”

“What?” Beca looked at the blonde as though she was speaking a foreign language. Actually, for all Beca knew she could be.

“Apiphobia, fear of bees. When we were in the elevator together you told me that you are scared of bees. Remember any of this?” Luisa was smirking at Beca’s lost expression.

“Fear of… Oh! Yeah I remember but I just said that to calm you down, I’m not actually scared of bees. Emily is and when you said you were claustrophobic it was the first thing I could think of.” Beca explained, remembering the day that she discovered Emily’s fear. “I’m pretty sure there’s a great story behind why Emily practically jumped into Amy’s arms when we walked into the garden at Aubrey’s retreat.”

Beca laughed, thinking of Amy’s expression when Emily tried jumping onto her and the embarrassment on Emily’s face when Amy had promptly dropped her. Luisa gazed at Beca lovingly, she wanted to hear all of the stories this girl could tell, but for tonight she’ll take what she can get. “Who is Aubrey and why did you all go to a retreat when Worlds were on the way?”

Beca sighed, “There is no simple way to explain Aubrey but if I had to pick a few words I would say, driven, bossy, and lovingly overbearing. She was the leader of the Bellas my first year at Barden and got us to the championship. She graduated that year and not long after she and Chloe started dating so things have been good between us since. She’s had it pretty tough with her drill sergeant father and a generally shitty life but she always comes through for her friends which is why we went to the retreat. 

“We just could not pull ourselves together after we sang for the president so Chloe told Aubrey and she had us come up to her retreat. It’s meant for like, company executives I think, really it’s an excuse for Bree to boss people around. Anyways, we went there and after a lot of mud, singing, and campfire talks we got our voice back as a group. Then we came here and beat your ass.” Beca added smugly.

Luisa had been enraptured the entire time, listening intently to the whole confusing story. Their food came then and the girls began digging in when Luisa commented, “You Bellas are so odd. I’m sorry for saying this but I’m genuinely curious, how the hell did you all even last a year let alone beat DSM at Worlds?”

Beca tried to finish the food that was in her mouth as quickly and gracefully as possible. “Well, what would you call DSM? A job? A team? Stuff like that?”

“Ja exactly, DSM is like any job where you work with a big team. We all work for a certain amount of time for a day, then we go home and live our lives. We go out together sometimes but we all have our own social groups, even within the team.” Luisa explained, waiting for Beca to elaborate.

“Ja, that’s the exact opposite of what the Bellas are. We’re not just a team, we’re a family. Mess with one of us and you mess with all of us. By the way, something I would not recommend doing, Stacie and Amy come up with the most awful punishments. But we don’t just leave it in the studio, we’re with each other day and night, we know each other better than we know ourselves. We’re sisters.” 

Luisa nodded, eating the last bite of her meal. “And that is how you beat us?”

Beca pushed her plate to the side, finished. “Yeah, that’s how I think we beat you guys. If we weren’t so close you guys would’ve beaten us for sure.”

Luisa stared at Beca for a minute, contemplating what the brunette said before remembering that she was on a date not in a business meeting. “Ready for some fun?”

The German rose to her feet, pulling Beca along with her, walking towards the door they had entered through. Luisa gripped the handle of the glass door Beca had tried to walk through earlier, “This is why we wore flats.” Luisa pulled the door open, holding it as Beca walked through.

Beca stared in amazement at the sight in front of her. Men and women were gliding across a polished marble dance floor, jazz music playing loudly, dresses flowing and spinning everywhere she looked. “Whoa, when you said night life I thought you meant a club. But this, this is so much better.”

Luisa stepped up to Beca’s side, putting a hand on the Bella’s hip, “I had hoped you would like it. So what do you say maus, shall we dance?”

There was a sudden change in the music and it was now a slower tempo, people started leaving the floor as couples began to dominate, dancing more elegantly than the previous crowd. “Oh come on! Did you plan this?” Beca was growing suspicious of how Luisa just “ended up” in these perfect moments.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The lighting in the room had dimmed but Beca could still see the pure excitement in Luisa’s eyes as the blonde led her onto the dance floor.

When they reached a relatively empty spot Luisa pulled Beca in, entwining her hand with Beca’s and letting the other fall to the brunette’s hip. Beca put her hand on Luisa’s shoulder and nodded to the blonde who began to move with the rest of the crowd, carrying Beca with her. 

To Beca’s surprise she actually knew the dance. She wasn’t sure where she had picked it up, maybe from a high school gym teacher or maybe from a dance she had learned as a Bella, but the movements were easy and she soon found a rhythm. 

“You are very light on your feet for someone who is generally so clumsy.” Luisa teased, twirling Beca under her arm before pulling her in again. 

“Hey, it takes a lot of time and effort to be a klutz like me so don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Beca huffed as she switched places with Luisa, spinning the woman out before pulling their bodies back together.

They let the dance consume them after that, not needing to communicate verbally to express the rush they were both experiencing at the moment. Beca realized how stereotypical she was being but as she and Luisa moved together in time, both easily picking up where the other left off, being able to synchronize without coordinating it, she couldn’t help thinking that they were made for each other.

Beca would always deny it but secretly she did believe in soulmates. She believed in it so firmly that she couldn’t think of what love would be if soulmates didn’t exist. Everyone has someone that they were just made for and dancing here with Luisa is exactly how she imagined finding her match would feel.

The song was ending and Luisa twirled Beca one more time before dipping her dramatically while other couples just stared as they were the only ones still moving. Beca threw her head back in a fit of laughter as Luisa pulled her to her feet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Beca thought she could hear a few ‘aws’ as the next song started and they began dancing again. This music was a bit faster and Beca found it a bit tricky to pick up but once she found the pattern she was dancing almost as well as Luisa was. The blonde was howling with laughter as Beca tried to figure out the dance, comparing her footing to Luisa’s until she figured it out and grinned with delight. 

They went on like this for another hour, taking the occasional water break where they would ask each other more questions. Beca learned that Luisa’s last name was Adler, she was an only child, and that she can hold her breath longer than anyone else she’s ever met. Luisa found out that Beca wanted to produce music, she spoke limited German, and she once woke up with sharpie tattoos everywhere on her body after falling asleep on a Bella’s movie night.

The girls stepped out onto the dance floor again as a slow song came on. They were wrapped up in each other, Beca’s head falling on Luisa’s chest, listening to the blonde’s heartbeat. Luisa was swaying in time to the music, humming softly to the song she had known since she was six, with her chin resting on top of Beca’s head. 

Both women would’ve loved to stay like that forever, Beca’s arms wrapped behind Luisa’s neck, playing with the hair that has fallen from her bun. Luisa’s arms loosely fastened around Beca’s waist, resting on her lower back just above her behind 

The song ended another minute, as all songs do, and more people returned to the marble floor. A fast paced song began playing and both women jumped into it, copying the movements around them. By that time of the night they had danced most of the routines that Luisa knew so she was surprised when the folk song came on.

She knew this dance, it was one Anya had taught her at a young age. Anya would often do that. After the staff had left she would let Luisa, who had snuck out of her parent’s vacation house, into the kitchen to teach her Danish traditions (recipes, dances, songs). It had taken Luisa two whole trips to learn this dance and she was rather thrown off when Beca began to pick it up.

Beca must’ve seen her expression because she shouted over the chatter, “Every American who was in public school can recognize the basic steps to Cotton Eye Joe.”

Beca was feeling pretty confident until Luisa gave her a devilish grin and spun Beca into another man across from them. When Beca looked back Luisa had moved to dance with another woman. Beca laughed and shook her head as she continued to dance with the cheerful, portly man in front of her. They switched partners two more times before the dance was over and everyone was clapping wildly, including Beca. 

Another dance started up quickly afterwards and before she could find Luisa, Beca was swept up by a different man who began dancing like it was his only mission in life. Beca let herself get pulled into it, figuring she would catch Luisa at a partner exchange or after this dance.

When the next partner change came Beca caught sight of Luisa but the blonde wasn’t dancing, she was being pulled off the floor. At first Beca thought that it was a friend or something but she saw the helpless, panicked expression on the blonde’s face and the way this man was aggressively gripping her bicep.

Beca untangled herself from her current partner as quickly as possible, running to catch up with Luisa but she couldn’t see the German anymore. She scanned the room one more time before pushing her way out of the building and into the humid night. 

It didn’t take her long to find Luisa after that, the woman was whimpering and protesting loud enough to be heard from the other side of the building. Beca began running towards the noise when Luisa burst out from around the side of the building, looking disheveled and frantic.

“Luisa! What happened? Who was that? Where did he take you? Why−“ Beca stopped when she heard Luisa’s labored breathing and saw the way the blonde was holding her side.

“Beca take me home.” Luisa panted, looking over her shoulder as if she expected that man to come for them any second. It dawned on Beca that there was a good chance that could happen so she closed the distance between them, tucking herself under Luisa’s arm to support her.

They made their way down the steps in silence, aside from Luisa’s quick breaths, and Beca quickly flagged down a taxi. Luisa barked out the address of her hotel quickly, practically jumping into the cab even though she was obviously in great pain. 

The drive took about two minutes, the cabbie seemed to sense the urgency of their situation and took all the clear back roads. Beca tossed some cash at him, not concerned with the correct payment as she helped Luisa out of the car. The woman had grown silent but she appeared to be losing a bit of her sanity.

Beca led her into the hotel and thankfully the lobby was a ghost town and no one noticed them slip into the elevator. “What floor are you on?” Beca asked gently, trying to catch Luisa’s eye. The woman stared straight forward as she produced a card out of one of the folds of her dress.

Beca glanced at the card and punched in the button for floor seventeen loud enough to startle Luisa. “Sorry.” Beca reached up and gave Luisa’s hand a fleeting squeeze which the German returned after a moment of hesitation.

After a few painfully long minutes the elevator doors opened slowly and Beca helped Luisa hobble down the hallway, she had begun to favor her left leg on the ride up. Luisa took the lead, using Beca as a crutch for the short distance to her room where Beca inserted the key card. 

Pushing the door opened, Luisa croaked, “Pieter?” There was no movement for a moment and Luisa seemed to break a little, shouting into the room, “Verdammt Pieter, get up!” There was a lot more in German but her rant ended with a “please” that cracked with emotion and sounded more like a scared child than the fearless leader of DSM.

Pieter crashed out of the bathroom a second later, wrestling with the shirt he was trying to pull over his head. He stared at them for a second, Luisa was leaning heavily on Beca now and she looked ready to throw up. 

Pieter had an array of emotions on his face, anger, pity, melancholy, but first and foremost he was concerned. A switch seemed to flip in him and he surged forward, picking Luisa up bridal style and carrying her over to her bed, gently laying her down. 

He began to check over her, catching sight of her bruised bicep and whispering to her in German. She shook her head several times and then spoke to him softly, trying to explain the situation from what Beca could make out. A minute later he hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the head before turning towards Beca, who was still hovering in the doorway. 

He led her into the hall and closed the door over, “Beca, I don’t know what you’ve already seen tonight but what happened to Luisa is a situation that needs to be handled very delicately. She would like for you to stay with her because she wants to clarify what happened and make sure you are okay. I want you to know that you are both safe here and if you need me I will be down the hall,” he pointed to a room farther down, “just come get me and I will do whatever you need.”

He began to walk away before turning around and placing a hand on a baffled Beca’s shoulder, “Thank you for being with her tonight, I do not want to think of what might have happened had you not been.” And with that he left, leaving Beca perplexed and. frankly, terrified in the middle of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?! I know i'm kind of a jerk but new chapter to come very soon. Pinky promise.


End file.
